


fate/伯爵天草/塔.25-28

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [19]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 塔 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453093
Kudos: 3





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.25-28

海黛，到底是为什么死的？  
优秀的向导比等重的黄金更昂贵，为什么他们会那样简单地将她推向死亡？真的是官场黑暗混乱、他们认为这是无足挂齿的事件，还是要用它掩盖更了不得的东西？  
“海黛很聪明。她非常敏锐，即使是我自己不了解的自己，她也能轻松地掌控。啊，我不是在说你不好，只是我一直在想，她真的会轻易和上层起冲突吗？她会孤立无援到没有人肯为她发声吗？……虽然‘向导被国会议员欺辱至死，政客毫无底线丧心病狂’这个说法听上去有种‘生活远比小说敢写’却又不太过夸张的‘真实’感，但作为她的丈夫，我总觉得，这件事非常、非常微妙。”  
爱德蒙从天草视线里移开，绕到后方，靠在圆形的墙壁上。他看起来很平静，完全不像曾为了她的死炸过国会大楼，但在太多时候，平静比歇斯底里更具有力量。  
“我没有见到她的尸体。当然，‘议员发现死亡后现场销毁罪证’是很好的解释。我也没有任何施暴切实发生的证据，即使我绑架了一个议员逼问细节。作为复仇者，我理当被国会盯得死死的，但除了最开始你有一点让我掩藏的意思，之后我几乎是自由行动——虽然在军部的管控下，但是既然现在军部已经炸了国会大厦，那么，我可以推测，我之前是未受国会掌控而被军部保护的。可国会似乎一点也不急着杀死我……我很好奇，这是为什么？”  
天草沉默着。  
“你从法庭上轻易地带走了我，可隔着黑幕，我不可能知道黑幕背后发生了什么。你们到底做了什么、到底在自导自演些什么……我可以猜一猜么？”  
他用的是询问的语气，但两个人都知道那并非询问。他只是在通知天草这件事。  
“你说过，我见过你。你说在‘天草星’，后来我发现那是‘安娜塔西亚’，因为你用了星球的旧称，所以我不知道这颗星球。但这依旧不能解释为什么我不记得你，我不觉得你这样的人很容易让人忘记。所以我按时间推导了一下，芦屋道满说你‘亲手炸了这颗星球’，而这颗星球属于宇宙游艇不停靠的边缘星系，这片区域几乎放养，每二十年进行一次星球侦测和人口普查，既然联盟的地图上已经没有这颗星球存在，那么它一定在上一次普查前就已经炸裂了。……当然，要是我能找到比较偏的论坛，我能确定准确时间，但你们真的偏到连个百科词条都没有，我总不能黑进军部去看炸星球工作。”  
“……十二年前。”  
“嗯。结合普查时间和我的从军经历，最可能的时间是十二年前，我第一次出任务的时候见过你。但是——”  
“但是你的记忆被抹除了。”天草轻轻接过他的话头，“在你的记忆里，你的任务中途取消，之后你便被派往前线战场，在那里积累了庞大的军功。”  
他的声音渐渐低下去，本来话语就已经很轻，此时爱德蒙几乎听不清他在说什么。  
“……但再怎样利用暗示、催眠甚至脑电波干扰改写记忆，都无法瞒过一位训练有素的向导。”  
爱德蒙点了点头。他自己可以不记得，但总有人会发现他的“不记得”。  
“可以篡改记忆，但无法改写真实。想要彻底掩盖一件事，那就只能让所有人彻底闭嘴。”天草好像要把这句话在嘴里嚼碎了再吐出来，血淋淋的真相混在这句话之中，所有的拼图都已经被他们放下，严丝合缝地拼凑出一片猩红。  
“因为她发现了？”  
“因为她发现了。”  
“就因为这？”  
“就因为这。”  
天草没有低头。他在笑，那是带一点悲伤的、温柔到安宁的目光。他没有移开锁在爱德蒙脸上的视线，也没有拒绝与他对视。  
“所以你一直不肯告诉我我真正的仇敌是谁。”  
“想掩盖真相的不是我，爱德蒙。如果我想，我不会让你活下来。但这一切确实因我而起，如果没有关于我的这一切，那么她不可能受伤。”他温柔地回答，明明在说足以在他们之间划出鸿沟的话语，他却似乎并不怕爱德蒙直接在这里掐死他。  
“……总之其他相关的人死了吗？”  
“嗯，死了。虽然不是和国会大厦一起蒸发的，但恩奇都先生动手真的很利索。”  
“只剩你了？”  
“嗯，只剩我了。”  
他转过身来，双腿从椅子侧面绕过，一抬一放，让人很容易想起那双腿盘在自己腰间的感觉。一点都不像怀有歉意，平静得让人牙痒痒——天草就是那种总让你恨不得按着他揍一顿的人。  
爱德蒙的手腕慢慢抬起。

天草睁着眼，但他什么都没看。  
那其实并不是很久之前的事。他清楚地记得自己得知“海黛身死”时的反应，当时他坐在军部的实验室控制台前抄数据，准备将那些必须机密到网络里根本没有其痕迹的数据手算一遍，罗曼和他说“海黛死了”，他说，“哦，我算完去看它的情况，是三期移植不调吗？”  
“海黛，”罗曼说，“爱德蒙·唐泰斯的妻子，海黛。”  
那时候他觉得自己在梦游。他逻辑清晰条理分明地做了计划，联系议员、调动军部，确认了信息的真实性，也确认了她的死因。  
她知道了不该知道的事。国会宁可顶着“官员胡作非为、政客勾心斗角”的名号把一切硬扯成“见色起意施虐而死”，也要把人体实验的事瞒下来。知道这件事的到现在理应只有当时参与的高层议员和天草时贞，硬要说的话，天草知道还有赛米拉米斯，但国会绝对不知情。  
她踏进了死线，所以她立刻就死了。  
“官员进行人体实验并发现S0基因”，太容易就会联想到“进行人体基因编辑而得到本不存在的S0基因”，进而迈过人体转基因这道红线。它就像一次人类对毁灭的尝试，只要有哪怕一个人改变自己的基因而获得更强的躯体，所有人都会投入大把的金钱来让它变成狂潮。能当哨兵的，没人想当普通人。能智商八百，没人想费尽全力学什么微积分。当可以洗牌的金钱的传递变成优势基因的积累，这个世界上将不再存在什么贫富分化，有的只会是物种差异。  
再愚蠢的官员都知道这条线不能迈，即使技术早已让它变成可能，即使所有科幻小说都在猜测有人正悄悄这么做，他们也不能。  
S0基因不是被编辑的产物，他们不能给媒体哪怕一丝扭曲真相的机会；当初进行的人体实验是切实的转基因，他们必须严防死守这一消息。因而当天草星陷入战火，他们毫不迟疑地决定炸毁整颗星球来掩埋真相，而将真正的基因携带者，天草时贞，带回纽约星。  
负责执行任务的爱德蒙·唐泰斯本该在任务结束后被立刻处死，但基因携带者以“记忆删除”为理由中止了他们的杀戮。即使如此，爱德蒙也被立刻调往远离人群又极度危险的战场，那时候谁都没想到，有一天他会成为唐泰斯伯爵。  
……国会确实很给他面子。他们需要他的精神正常、情绪稳定，以此得到更好的数据。他炸了星球，所有友人和敌人都化成灰烬，只有他带着宝库般的基因和顺服的态度出现在他们面前，成为他们最重要的研究对象，而这一切只要他们把一个已经失忆的新兵的命留下。  
太过简单的交易，可交易到最后，偏偏牵扯了最不应有所牵连的人。  
天草默许了他们的掩藏，闭紧嘴，没有说出一点消息。仿佛奖赏他的顺从，爱德蒙的复仇事件后，他们暗示天草可以把他的命留下来。  
爱德蒙对他们没有威胁。他只是想要他们的命，对戒备森严的国会而言他微不足道，至少他们是这么以为的。所以他们用爱德蒙来安抚天草，他们以为天草是国会忠实的朋友，是他们手中重要的棋子。可他们做梦也没想到，这枚棋子压在了军部的天平上。  
当然，国会中也有反对者。有些人认为，既然海黛发现了真相，那么爱德蒙很可能也知道。他们不相信天草会监管爱德蒙，因而想要干脆将两人一起杀死，彻底抹消一切痕迹——反正基因的序列已经确认，携带者的命也不是那么重要吧？  
他们都不是研究者，在罗曼确认“基因间的协同作用尚未明晰、不建议毁坏研究材料”后，国会彻底出现了分歧，这才有了当时“七律”号眼皮底下的谋杀。再之后，他们就都没机会了。国会大厦直接变成了灰烬，天草和爱德蒙也消失在茫茫宇宙中。  
这就是一切的开始与结束。  
……已经结束了。大概。  
天草等着没有焦距的视线中出现爱德蒙的手，等着他掐住自己，或者直接用拳头。发生这种事当然会生气，这没什么好说的。就算想杀了他也是正常情况，无论杀不杀，他们之间很快就再没什么关系了。  
现在想起来，过去的每一天都像是偷来的，带着细微的金色的影子，摇晃在记忆的海洋中。  
其实他早就知道，该珍惜，每一天都该珍惜，因为真相是纸中的火焰，包不住，藏不得。  
爱德蒙的手终于落在他脸上，带着灼烫的温度。  
天草轻轻闭上眼，却又在下一刻猛然睁开。  
——爱德蒙挑起天草的下巴，咬住了他的唇。

“亚述”号停靠在大门星外轨道。从这里看过去，舷窗的一半都被那颗土黄色的星球占据，另一半则是不知边际的宇宙。每年都有很多人突发奇想，驾驶着飞船冲向茫茫星空，便再也没有回来。  
宇宙是浩瀚的。它容得下生死，容得下岁月，四方上下古往今来，以仿佛无限的姿态允许着所有可能性存在。  
所以，一个愿意为了自己的妻子自杀式袭击的复仇鬼亲吻直接导致妻子死亡的仇敌也不是什么不被允许的事。  
天草眼前只有银色和黑色的轮廓，银色是爱德蒙的头发，黑色是作为背景存在的金属墙壁。  
“很意外？”爱德蒙贴着他低笑，声带的震动好像能穿到天草的唇间，使得他一次次舔着自己的牙齿内部，想要化解那暧昧的颤动。这当然不是爱德蒙第一次出乎他的意料，也许正因如此，他才能这样平静地坐在这里，而不是早在爱德蒙的叙述开始时就试图把自己敲晕。  
他不喜欢逃避问题，但他真的非常讨厌已经无解的问题。  
海黛的死就属于无解。  
死亡永远无解。  
爱德蒙再一次在他身边坐下，从上衣口袋里掏出新的巧克力。天草知道他是在用巧克力代替烟，没人敢在核心动力区吸烟，除非他想挑战一下这里的烟雾警报和精密元件寿命。  
“天草啊。”  
“嗯。”天草被欺负的小媳妇一样乖乖回答，但爱德蒙基本摸清了他“脸上越乖脑子越活”的套路，不理他话语中的乖巧委屈，自顾自说下去：“海黛是那种会负担起自己生死的人。我们在战场上认识，那是边境战斗区，即使是向导也难以被妥善保护，她就在那里给哨兵做疏导，清清楚楚地告诉我，她不怕死，她喜欢战斗，喜欢挑衅，喜欢探索一切未知和真相……所以那时候我觉得，这样的人只因为长得漂亮就死在一滩黑泥里，根本就是在侮辱她的灵魂。”  
但是因为发现了秘密而死不一样。  
那是她的战场，是向导挥斥方遒的领域，发现秘密、探寻真相、敢于面对荒凉的宇宙也敢于面对黑泥下的真实，那就是海黛，在探寻时就已准备好如战士般死在战场的女子。  
“即使不是你，也会有别人。这世上只要有被藏匿的心思，就有灵敏的向导；只要有被掩埋的真相，就有追根究底的战士。我不觉得她的死和你有什么关系，就算真的有，我也不觉得她会怪你。”  
“谁该死很清楚，”爱德蒙用牙配合手掰断了巧克力，“男人为情决斗，死亡和女人没关系；国会掩藏秘密而杀人，和你一个实验品又有什么关系？你连武器都不是，怪谁都怪不到你头上。”  
他把剩下的半截巧克力塞进天草嘴里，按住他的嘴。  
“咽下去。好了，巧克力能给人带来快乐。就这样翻过去，我不会把你列在我的复仇名单里，你也别再和我提这事。”  
苦和甜混在一起，软软腻腻，却又因为别的什么而没能引发恶心。记忆中那块同姐姐的尸体一起被发现、染上了血的糖好像被别的东西替代，失去了让他痛苦的味道。  
“我不喜欢吃甜食……”  
“小孩子哪有不喜欢吃甜食的。”爱德蒙咬着自己的那半块巧克力扯开话题，“你觉得他们还要修多久？赶紧找完你找的东西回纽约星吧，我有点想念你的蛋糕了。”  
“……”  
“怎么，不想给我做？”  
“不是，是……啊，”少年抿着唇，微微笑起来，“嗯，赶紧回去。然后，想吃多少都给你做。”  
“吃一辈子呢？”  
“……啊，可以……？”  
“那我干脆点，你要不要和我去领个结婚证？”  
天草：“……”  
十分确认上一话爱德蒙还不承认他们在交往的天草感觉自己少经历了整整一百章的剧情，差点把嘴里的巧克力直接全咽下去。  
“等、等一下，难道不是该先——”  
爱德蒙按住他的脑袋，以哨兵的腕力压制了他的全部抵抗。  
“领不领。”  
“领。”  
“……”  
“……”  
爱德蒙松开手，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩，情真意切地发表求婚成功感言：  
“准备好做我的厨师吧，我已经迫不及待了。”

天草不远万里跑到曾经的天草星是为了搞实验数据，搞实验数据是为了救他自己。  
……虽然和赛米拉米斯说的版本是“军方需要的秘密武器”，但实际上军方最大的秘密武器就是吉尔伽美什本人，国会想破脑袋都不会想到那位一直闷在办公桌前就差过劳死的首席副手会穿上铠甲立地变身战场之王，和恩奇都一起把他们搞个片甲不留。当然，这是纽约星现在在发生的事，和天草他们没有任何关系，如果吉尔伽美什赢了，天草自然不用在宇宙里流浪；万一万一吉尔伽美什输了……谁炸了国会已经很分明，天草自然不用再背锅，而为了和宇宙流浪的吉尔伽美什对抗，国会还需要天草，至少需要他的基因。  
所以从外因上，天草十分安全；但从内因上，他真的快死了。  
至于能救命的那份实验数据，其实就是当年人体实验留下的记录，当然，明面上这份记录是不存在的，星球被炸成了碎片，所有存储设备都在那里化为灰烬，一个字节都不可能留下。所以理论上，除非逆转时空回去抢救，否则这份记录不可能被拿到。  
但凡事总有例外，身处曾经的天草星临星、如今整个恒星系唯一宜居行星的司提娜星时，天草这样表示。  
司提娜星曾用名叫春城，天草星发生战争时它也没闲着，两颗星球离得太近，战火一烧烧俩，因而直到现在，司提娜依旧保留着大量的战争痕迹。人们在断壁边建筑新的房屋，有些地方是一家人死绝了，邻居们还没人手管他们的房屋曾在的土地；有些地方干脆是邻居也死绝了，新的居民们还没有将废墟彻底翻修。战斗结束后过少的人口使整颗星球呈现可怕的经济发展态势，人们可以轻易取得大片的土地，耕种作物，养育儿女，巨大的农业机械不停运作，将新的希望输送到人们的笑容中。  
爱德蒙还是第一次见到农工混合星球，这其实是分工不足的落后表现，但在足够大的土地上，人越少越难引发冲突，农业和工业相处得分外融洽，这里的居民在这里出生、学习、工作、婚育，生命与星球系在一起，与爱德蒙熟悉的晚上在这颗星球睡觉天亮到那颗星球上班、偶尔换个星系出差的生活截然不同。有种土地的味道——和天草很像的味道。那是很清楚自己的灵魂系于何处、很清楚自己的故乡的人才会有的味道。  
东方裔的独特感觉。  
也只有他们会将自己和某一片土地、某一颗星球的庞大群体联系在一起，一荣俱荣一损俱损，骂一个等于骂了所有人。至于爱德蒙……就算别人指着他鼻子骂联盟人九成都是猪他也可以无所谓，反正他不是那九成之一。  
因此他很不爽。  
……天草的表情太像他要和这片土地深情拥抱立地结婚、今生今世永不分离，所以爱德蒙觉得自己完全有理由不爽。  
爱德蒙穿着单兵机甲，机甲藏在衣服下，以特殊的机械折叠着，一旦需要就能立刻翻出给他更多的战力加持。其他人在天草口中的某个公园“挂灯笼烧草房”——大概就是布置陷阱等人，在这里的只有他们两个，天草是主要任务执行人，爱德蒙是保护者。目前，保护者在盯着执行人，执行人在闲逛。  
天草步伐轻快地走过一条长街，绕进小巷、转过曾被砍断而又在原本的树桩侧面蓬勃生长的歪树，在建成不久的民居间穿梭。一群小孩子和他擦肩而过，大声喊着什么消失在居住区深处，童声清脆，就显得天草越发怪异。  
那种怪异爱德蒙很熟悉。那是前线战士受伤回到驻地、驻地的士兵和自己不同编制时的怪异，驻地没有变，变的是人。  
是回归，也是孤独。  
“爱德蒙，”他忽然转过头，打断爱德蒙的思绪，“我和你说的庙会就在这里。啊，现在这里是房子，但以前这里是一条能一直走到公园的街，两边都是商铺，开庙会的时候商铺就挂上灯笼，在这里能看着光从眼前延伸到天边，断断续续到连成一片，最后和星河融在一起——爱德蒙……？”  
爱德蒙只是拍了拍他的肩。  
天草好像根本不知道爱德蒙在做什么般笑了笑，但那笑意越来越淡，最后变成冷漠和疲惫之间的无奈。  
“我没事。战争会毁掉很多东西，但人会重建更多。只是……我没有参与它的重建罢了。”  
他所面对着的那间矮屋里跳出一个孩子，八九岁的模样，好奇地盯着他们  
“那就别参与了。你要去哪找……？”爱德蒙当然不能直接把“实验记录”在这种称得上大庭广众的地方说出口，所以他用一个停顿带过去。  
“等它来找我们。在那之前就随便逛逛吧。”天草对那孩子笑了笑，抬手搭住爱德蒙的肩，“不好意思，这位长得很特别……在这很特别的大哥哥是我的，你别看了。”  
孩子眨巴眨巴眼，以清脆的童声毫不犹豫地怼了不知是天草还是爱德蒙：“是叔叔！”  
“……啊，”天草深以为然，“那我呢？”  
“是小哥哥！”孩子当然看不透天草那张未成年脸下的成年灵魂，笑得特别可爱，“是叔叔家的小哥哥！”  
天草：“……”  
天草十分艰难地转向爱德蒙：“其实我觉得他说的是父子。”  
“你想多了。”本来就当得了叔叔的爱德蒙一点都不介意年龄问题，“你知道你有个什么问题吗？”  
天草像刚才的孩子一样眨巴眨巴眼，虚心求教。  
“你自己说羞耻台词的时候从来不脸红，别人说个‘你是我家的’你都想逃跑。”孩子的目光又跑到天草脸上打转，黑眼睛一闪一闪，“你主管害羞的那根神经是不是断了一半？”  
“才没有啊，我——”  
“天……草。”  
说话的不是爱德蒙，是孩子。  
“天草……时贞？”像是在回忆这个名字的语气，有点不确定地、小心地问出口，带着犹豫和隐约的激动，仿佛突然发现自己的偶像在自己旁边喝咖啡的追星少年。  
“你是不是天草时贞？就是，爸爸说之前带着我们打过仗的那个，天草——”  
“我不是。”天草脸上浮出了爱德蒙十分熟悉的笑。天草第一次出现在他面前时就是这种表情，温和无害、平静内敛，大多数人心中离防御和假笑最远的表情，“那个人不是死了吗？战争已经结束了，他不会回来了。”  
孩子咬了咬自己的拇指指甲，又来回看了他一圈，似乎被说服了，一脸遗憾地跳回门槛另一侧，不再搭理他们两个。  
……好可爱。  
也许大多数人会觉得这样的天草痛苦、孤独，快速地拒绝对过往的询问，将自己与自己的曾经切断，战争结束、武士停刀，他没有参与这颗星球的重建，于是星球抛弃了他，他也拒绝和星球相连。  
否认的理由太多。想要秘密行动、所有人都以为天草时贞死了所以多一事不如少一事、不想见到曾经认识自己的人、觉得自己无法面对孩子隐约展露的崇拜和期待……所有的理由，没有一条不意味着漫长的煎熬和跋涉。令人感到敬佩或心痛的行动，落在爱德蒙眼里，却只有可爱。  
爱德蒙不怜悯痛苦，也不重视煎熬。倒不如说，如果天草没有经历过黑暗和疼痛，那他绝不会允许对方踏足自己的世界。他们各有各的痛苦，也许程度不同、也许选择不同，但不开口评判对方的痛楚就是他们和平共处的基石。天草从未说过他的复仇视野狭隘，爱德蒙也绝不会说他的否认带着不愿直视的伤痕。  
所以只是可爱。爪子受伤的猫一般让人想揉揉他的脑袋等他自己靠过来讨顺毛的可爱。  
“……你知道每次你揉完我的脑袋我要顺头发顺多长时间吗？”天草拍开了他的手，“我好像已经说过一次了，别揉了！”  
“猫不自己舔顺毛难道要鸟帮他顺么？”  
“早晚要吃了你这只卷毛鸟……”天草的话有点不纯洁的歧义，所以爱德蒙没有反驳他，“机会难得，我们吵一架吧。”  
两人的目光短暂地相接，随即爱德蒙微微偏转眼球表示明白。他们折向尚未重建的道路，挑着人烟稀少的场所走，这是明显的作战路线，而目标也确实已经出现。他们越走，身后跟着的脚步声就越清晰。爱德蒙能分出对方的声音，他甚至能在脑海里靠音波画个地图再定位对方，并给出三秒内放倒对方的至少七个方案。  
但天草还在演。  
“你这家伙赶紧给我闭嘴吧。你以为你是什么啊，对我的事指手画脚，这里轮得到你开口么？”  
“我对你指手画脚？你什么都不说我对你指手画脚？你但凡敢告诉我哪怕一点你要做的事，我也不会问你！你才是把自己当什么？什么都要我猜，你的嘴是用来长膘的？”  
天草猛地转过头瞪着他，两个人差点撞到一起：“你搞清楚！你不过是我从法场上捞出来的东西，别以为自己有点姿色就能和我嚷嚷！用我现在送你回纽约星么？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他都快忘了自己在国会那帮人眼里的人设是天草包养的小男宠了。  
“你不也就是个逃犯？现在敢和我吼，你以为这里谁是哨兵？”爱德蒙逼近他，让两个人之间的缝隙彻底等于零。临场发挥演戏还挺好玩，他有点理解天草为什么喜欢突然搞事了，“小心我在这强奸你，你个女神身上的鸟屎。”  
他们的目光再次相对，爱德蒙十分顺便地曲起膝盖用大腿顶了顶天草，满意地看着天草瞬间飘开的目光。  
“……有胆你就试试，猫抓板。”天草一边说着总觉得更有歧义的话一边推了他一把，十分真实地没推动——普通人和机甲加持的哨兵的悬殊差距——然后转头就跑，“等着吧，希尔耐他们最多五分钟就到，我看你还笑不笑得出来！”  
希尔耐就是好二五仔莫西干头，他当然不会来，但爱德蒙得装成他会来，以此让跟着天草离开的那个脚步声以为必须速战速决：“那你可得跑远点，不让他们找你你怎么有存在感，小白脸！”  
那个脚步声离天草不过五米。对方藏在断壁后的阴影中，幽灵般贴地行动，而爱德蒙假装愤怒地转身背对他，拼命跺着脚。哨兵的眼睛也不能穿透墙壁，因而视线毫无意义，他只能靠听。天草在绕圈，没有思考贴墙一直走似的动作其实是绕了回来。他的脚步声渐渐变缓，夹杂着低声抱怨，而跟踪者一点点靠近他，直到两人的直线距离不过一米。  
天草向墙壁走去，靠在墙上，愤愤挥舞着拳头。  
下一秒——真的只是下一秒——墙壁轰然倒塌，与此同时爱德蒙弯腰蹬地，贴身机甲从衣服下翻出覆盖躯体，给他可怕的机械推力配合加速。对方显然没料到他会带着机甲——哪怕一秒的迟疑在哨兵战中都是致命的，尘土飞扬中爱德蒙靠听觉再次定位了对方，机械覆盖的腿直接扫向慌乱脚步上方，随即交换重心直接压在倒地的目标身上，完成一次标准的俘获动作。  
不对劲。  
虽说发动攻击时应该也是对方精力完全集中于天草而忽略爱德蒙的时刻，这时候出手确实容易取胜，但这样轻易地抓住对方时，爱德蒙还是感觉不对劲。  
“天——”  
“你们刚才吵得真热闹。”不属于天草的声音从烟尘那一侧传来，“可是瞒不过我的。妖术师阁下……您说，您为什么会想要这样欺骗我呢？”  
芦屋道满。  
爱德蒙已经不用看了，他现在压着的这个绝对是芦屋道满的精神兽，那个和芦屋道满一模一样的人形。  
“和我有什么关系。问他。”天草的声音，但并非他的语气，“反正能追到这袭击他的就你一个，我还好奇这个卷毛鸟为什么没猜到呢。”  
“大概是离纽约星太远了吧。”烟尘渐渐落下，芦屋道满的身影也就清晰起来，他浮在空中——爱德蒙的表情卡了一瞬——踩着医疗板戴着防毒面具，以此掩藏了脚步和呼吸。  
简单粗暴，令人发指。  
这家伙居然没和国会大厦一起变成灰，也是够顽强的。  
芦屋道满似乎看懂了爱德蒙的目光，十分温柔地将手搭在天草肩上，完全是挑衅地开口：“妖术师阁下给了我消息。他说服军部安排他潜逃吸引国会视线，而我负责抓捕他。”  
天草毫不犹豫地拍开了芦屋道满的手，但后者似乎并不介意。无论是目光还是笑容都是扭曲的。芦屋道满——爱德蒙在心里叹了口气——正用可怕的视线注视着天草，就像看着仇敌家里报应般的只会闯祸的孩子。  
“现在是你孤立无援了，给猫顺毛的卷毛鸟。”天草不耐烦地将手插进衣兜，“喂，我就直说了，‘他’和你说过要去哪找资料吧？说了就让你走。”  
还真说了。虽然不是直说。  
爱德蒙点点头，松开芦屋道满的精神兽，看着它消散在空气中，随即指向之前天草谈起庙会的地方：“从那里出发，按重建前的地图走是直走到公园，资料就在那座公园的遗址里。”他十分确信自己和天草的默契已经达到了老夫老妻级别，压根不用多说也能瞬间明白对方的想法，何况他猜天草的行事风格都猜出习惯猜出效率了，“那里有一个标记，我可以说，但是有条件。”  
“想都别想。你不说我就自残，谁怕谁。”天草古怪地扭着嘴角，“别忘了筹码在我们这边。”  
爱德蒙想笑。他仿佛十分犹豫地看了一眼芦屋道满，又把目光移回天草脸上，而天草又说了一次：“卷毛鸟。”  
这个词简直就像一句暗号。  
“好。我说。”爱德蒙一脸痛下决心，“是两只灯笼，挂在两侧。”  
——保护者在盯着执行人，执行人在闲逛，其他人在公园挂灯笼烧草房。  
爱德蒙终于有了参与天草计划的机会，并成功在毫无提示的情况下领会了天草的所有话语。  
——吵架是假，诱使芦屋道满出现是真；没有料想芦屋道满看破谎言也是假，诱使芦屋道满前往公园才是真。那么同样的，还有一个假货……  
“算你识相，”天草冷笑了一声，“卷毛鸟。”  
——假装没有天草记忆不知资料位置，却又知道“卷毛鸟”的“妖术师”是假。  
那冷笑并没有褪去，反而稍微加深，变成了一个暗示的微笑。  
——突然搞事演技爆炸的天草时贞才是真。  
爱德蒙一脸痛苦和悲愤，在心里得出了最后一个结论。  
“资料在公园”是假，“等它找我们”才是真。  
资料在芦屋道满手里。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯，从见天草第一面开始就在被天草坑的复仇者，被卷入了他自己都不想猜有多少次事件，每一次都在事后慢慢猜事件真相，猜得他审美疲劳。  
靠自己的聪明才智找到事件真相确实很有意思，仿佛名侦探爱德蒙的成长之路，奈何他和犯人勾搭成奸，而人类对恋人的要求和对合作伙伴总是不太一样的。猜测爱人的心思是一件一开始带着神秘的探索意味、后来却非常令人疲惫的事，它会快速消磨恋爱的激情，让人提前进入中年感情危机。太多的女人把事情坏在“他根本不懂我”上，而导致感情的彻底崩盘。  
至于天草，爱德蒙很确定他不是故意让自己猜猜猜。天草这人很多时候有点迷，他好像徘徊在中二满满十七少年和看破红尘八十老人之间，随时随地反复横跳，而这反复横跳的结果就是他脑子里的计划总是处于波动，虽然执行时他会条理清晰行事慎重，但挡不住一切停留在脑子里时他的思路之广泛精神之活跃。  
简而言之，天草不告诉他是因为天草自己都只想了个大体流程，很多细节都有商议空间，如果直接告诉爱德蒙，那得到的结果八成是“你真的觉得这可行吗你脑子里都是童话故事吗”。  
天草脑子里确实有很多童话故事，也正因此，他的计划总带有那么一点任性色彩。爱德蒙一边把芦屋道满往公园那边带一边斜眼看着天草和芦屋道满的互动，就像看装成猫咪的老虎和大黄狗快乐玩耍。  
……无论是直接去公园坐着、让其他人埋伏还是对爱德蒙透露那么哪怕一点点信息都比这么玩靠谱，天草这家伙就是在搞事罢了。  
“……本来就很令人烦躁吧。”伪装的妖术师用那双金眸扫过街道，看垃圾般露出极度嫌恶的表情，“他们忘了啊。这些活在这里的人，已经完全忘记曾发生过什么，在联盟政府的带领下快乐生活重建美好家园呢——噗嗤。多好啊，他们笑得多开心。”  
他张开双臂，小鸟一样上下挥舞，向芦屋道满展示这生机勃勃的星球。行人不多，而且孩子比任何其他年龄段都要多，一颗颗小脑袋不断从民居中探出，又消失在街角。明明离刚才芦屋道满出场的废墟不到五百米，却好像已经换了一个世界。  
“嗯。”芦屋道满就点点头，“是啊。”  
“完全被忘记了。他们怎么能那么轻易地忘掉死者呢？就这么简单地把历史翻页了吗？以为胜利者就不用付出任何代价了吗？嘻嘻。嘿嘿嘿。”他发出足以以假乱真的神经质笑声，啃咬着自己的大拇指。爱德蒙走在他们前面，只能用眼角去看他，因而在他眼里天草像一团移动的白色绒球，不断发出尖锐古怪的声响。  
简直就是游戏里的怪物。  
那个被称为“妖术师”的侧面即使是由天草来扮演也显露着绝对的怪异和傲慢，但越是这样，爱德蒙就反而觉得越亲切。妖术师和他是一个类型的人，愤怒、杀戮、足以摧毁自己的恨意，这由火焰组成的灵魂简直是同根同源。  
可这世上，完全一致的最多是朋友，互有长短的才是恋人。  
爱德蒙重色轻友，所以他绝不会表示他对妖术师某种意义上的欣赏。  
“是啊。”芦屋道满再一次点头肯定天草的话，“他们笑得多开心啊。”  
“那就让他们哭出来吧。把一切公之于众，他们自己做过的事，就算被歪扭成基因编辑也没办法吧？让他们乱起来吧。反正都是‘他们’了。”天草跳过公园的入口——这里依旧保留着最初的模样，至少肉眼可见地是一座公园。公园内部的建筑似乎都重修过，有些房屋的上半截和下半截颜色根本不同，战争的痕迹藏匿在那焦黑的下半截，无声地诉说着星球的历史。  
爱德蒙注意到一个孩子在他们身后街角处小心地探出脸，又缩了回去。是之前叫他叔叔的那个孩子。  
……紧紧捂着嘴，睁大的眼睛写满了不敢置信的，仿佛世界观被撕裂的孩子。  
看到妖术师还真惨。爱德蒙毫无怜悯之心地在脑子里飘过这句话，将目光转回公园内。灯笼倒是很好找，在芦屋道满再一次回答“嗯”的时候他就已经发现了好像生怕人看不到一样挂在道路正中间的明晃晃的红地洒金灯笼，还是一串。  
芦屋道满显然也看见了，他警惕地停下脚步，暧昧地环住天草的脖颈：“你觉得可信吗？”  
“可信不可信你都来了。”天草没有试图挣扎，那个后方搂抱的姿势确实暧昧，但它真正的用意是只要一个收力就能杀死他。  
“也是啊。那妖术师大人为什么相信他的话呢？”芦屋道满在天草耳边吹气，声音也是轻轻软软的。  
“就算有埋伏又能埋伏谁呢？”天草转头就咬了咬对方的鼻尖，一点都不怕他调戏，反而是芦屋道满在他转回头后露出极为扭曲的表情，“别忘了我是天草啊。”  
爱德蒙斜眼看戏，他可没忘芦屋道满当时说自己被天草强了。既然天草曾经也当过哨兵，那么外部条件其实已经满足，天草确实有强了他的可能性，但操作空间……  
天草强奸芦屋道满，这个短语爱德蒙听着都想笑。  
他宁可相信天草给芦屋道满传教来强奸他的思想。  
“天草的小男友该吃醋了。”  
“不会的。”天草心平气和地拍拍芦屋道满横在他脖子前的手臂，“我亲爱的同胞。”  
这句话明显不是以妖术师的习惯说的，芦屋道满瞳孔猛地缩小，手臂尚未用力就听到咔嚓一声——天草抬手用胳膊肘卡在他臂弯内，手拄在芦屋道满胸口，用自己的胳膊和芦屋道满的胸部撑出一个三角形，硬是阻止了对方的锁喉，“啧……”下一秒爱德蒙就已经反身一脚踢腰，同时拎着天草的领口拽住他，强行把他们两个分开，“你不要命了？”  
“不要命的可不是我。”天草一边说着很拽的话一边躲在他身后，“你早该知道了吧？我身上有哨兵抑制器。”  
“你给过我机会知道么？”爱德蒙则是一边架住芦屋道满的反身飞踢一边和天草拌嘴，“是罗宾星和我打个有来有回的时候，还是我抢你蛋糕你用手指碰我脸麻痹我的味觉的时候，还是之前做爱你调整领子上控制器的时候？”  
“……”天草，“你知道得有点太清楚了吧。”  
“名侦探爱德蒙已经按捺不住了。最主要的还是，我就不信你能顺着脑电波抹除我的记忆，就不能顺着脑电波干点别的事。”这是最后一句，当从吐槽天草模式里退出来，爱德蒙就变成了战斗机器。  
哨兵意义上的战斗机器。  
芦屋道满在空中靠着腹肌发力调整姿势落地，快速Z字行进再次贴近他，眸光凶猛如野兽，但爱德蒙也一样。他的意志在一瞬间分成两部分，一份在地面，一份随着精神兽展翅飞空，以正常人类做不到的角度观察着战场；留在地面的意志则更依赖听觉和触觉，对方行动带起的气流隔着衣服也足以被进入战斗状态的哨兵感觉到，抬手弯臂护胸、屈膝压低重心、肩膀顶住对方的攻击，单兵铠甲和对方手里不知何时出现的利刃撞击发出令耳膜作响的喀嚓声；但听觉依旧不能停止，风声告诉他对方以刀刃为基点撑起自己、躯体腾空翻过试图用双腿卡他的脖子，而空中的视角让他清楚地明白颈后寒毛倒树的感觉则来自再次显形的人形精神兽——他迅速低头前翻躲过攻击，直接单手撑地来了个扫堂腿，没有看的必要，直接以结束扫堂腿动作的脚为支点再翻回去压住对方，就是一套完整的擒拿。  
说着慢，真的打起来，也不过是三秒钟里两个人的动作。  
哨兵的肉搏，快速而致命的战场。  
“锁住他的精神兽！”爱德蒙头都不抬地对压根没排上用场的伏兵下令，同时拎起芦屋道满的脑袋又狠狠撞在地上，血液流淌在公园的石板路上，早已经历过战火洗礼的道路再次被染为黑赤色。  
虽然莫西干头他们没什么用，但几个人对付一个精神兽还是绰绰有余，精神锁一上，那人形的精神兽就只能杵在原地发呆了。爱德蒙凿到确保芦屋道满不能再突然给他一下，十分冷静地放开对方的脑袋，完成任务般擦擦溅到脸上的血：“给他上锁吧。”  
莫西干头在他说话的时候抖了抖。  
爱德蒙在军营里没和他们认真，以至于他们总觉得爱德蒙就是被聚众欺负也会闷声等着天草主持公道的人——人在没有看到真相时总会抱有幻想，幻想情敌太弱，幻想自己有机会，可直到这时，他们才明白哨兵评级绝非可以走后门的考场。  
爱德蒙打这一架简单得要命，不过三招定胜负，可处理的信息、反应速度和战斗素养都清楚地告诉了他们什么叫战场伯爵。  
那是在边境战场上拼出来的贵族。  
那是换他们之中的某个来打也许会有来有往打得很好看，而爱德蒙只需要三招就能定胜负的差距。  
爱德蒙盯着锁链铐在芦屋道满身上，这才慢慢起身松开对方，活动着自己刚才被狠狠攻击过的肩膀关节。他微微喘息着，目光冷漠清醒，就像刚完成的不是一场战斗而是一次通关到无聊的游戏。即使看向天草的时候，那种目光也没有收回。  
他突然想起以前在课堂上听过，普通人惧怕哨兵，低级的哨兵惧怕高级的哨兵，这是生物的本能，是面对压倒性实力时的懦弱。这种懦弱很多时候甚至与双方曾是什么无关，战场之王衰老时也可能会本能地恐惧新王，不过是生物的保命本能，没什么好奇怪的。  
但他在天草眼里找不到恐惧。  
这让他的战斗本能兴奋，催促他的理智分析战况、继续攻击。  
“你……”  
“你可别打我。”天草截断他的话，“我超怕你这只卷毛鸟，你还是乖乖做猫抓板，这样对我们都好。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他的战意猝不及防地被泼了一盆冷水，整个人都消沉了。  
“这就对了嘛。”天草露出阳光明媚的笑脸，“别那么盯着我，我可不想真和你动手。”  
“猫抓板……”  
“嗯？你先说的我是猫所以——”  
爱德蒙两步走过去，抄起天草的手放在自己胸口，上下动了动：“你有本事就抓。”  
天草本能地想抽手，但他抗衡不了爱德蒙的力道，以至于这动作变成了捏爱德蒙的胸肌。他卡在那里，动也不是不动也不是，红色从下而上染满了耳朵，又染到脸上，最后染进眼里，变成湿漉漉的水光：“……放开我。”  
爱德蒙瞄了一眼傻在那里的莫西干头等人，基本确定了天草这个人的羞耻逻辑。  
一定要带他玩伪大庭广众play。  
比如记录他说的每一句羞耻感爆棚的话然后说给所有人听，让每一个人在他面前高呼“99.99%会成功”这样中二满满的句子，聚众欺负他玩——要是真有这样的场景，那爱德蒙大概一点都不介意加入进去。  
天草的拳头一点点握紧，整个人慢慢发起抖来，而莫西干头之外的龙套们终于识趣地移开了目光，只有可怜的莫西干头还傻在那里，看着爱德蒙调戏天草，一句话都说不出。  
“爱，德，蒙……”  
“我头好疼。刚才神经太紧张了现在脑子里都是冗余信息。”在天草面前，脸那玩意爱德蒙已经扔了，“现在松开你的话我可能会站不稳栽下去。”  
也许普通人会被骗到，但能玩一手言情情节的向导绝对不会。天草危险地眯起眼，目光在爱德蒙身上梭巡，明显是在寻找能一拳让他真的栽下去的角度。爱德蒙遗憾地松开他的手，看着他立刻退开两步，强装镇定地把手插进衣兜，来回晃头让头发挡住耳朵，怎么看都是炸毛后不小心真的伤到主人的猫在假装无事发生。  
“其实我很柔弱的，我特别需要你的保护。”  
“不是所有的哨兵都希望展现自己的保护力和……‘男友力’？至少我不会。”  
“不是，我的意思是说如果接下来我和芦屋道满又打起来了你还得帮我。”天草默默移开视线，“我怕他拼着精神力透支变痴呆也要强行打破精神锁收回精神兽再释放，把我的脑袋一起带走。”  
爱德蒙忍不住笑起来。他绕到天草身后，像刚才的芦屋道满一般亲昵地搂住天草的脖子，吻了吻他的耳垂：“少撒娇。你到底对他做过什么？”  
“嗯……”天草的目光慢慢移向被他们绑到路边灯柱上的芦屋道满，后者勉强透过满脸的血怒视他，“嗯……那个，芦屋道满，我……”  
“你敢说你就死定了，”芦屋道满完全是歇斯底里地大吼，“你会死的，你绝对会——”  
“大家先回避一下吧。爱德蒙，你也是。”天草掏出耳塞递给爱德蒙，示意其他人直接散开，“确实不是什么好听的事。”  
在场只剩下他们三个时，芦屋道满的精神状态才稍微平稳了一点。东方裔脸皮就是薄，不就是被上了吗——爱德蒙塞着耳塞假装自己真的听不到，他还没完全从战斗状态出来，此时听觉灵敏得一副耳塞压根塞不住，只能靠把脸埋进天草颈侧呼吸那水一般清爽的香气掩盖自己的表情。他们三个人能组成两组，一边怒目而视、一边谈情说爱，这场景当真槽点满满。  
“芦屋道满，我骗你的。当时，并不是我。”  
“什么不是——你——不是——”  
“嗯，我之前就觉得，如果告诉你这样的战士‘你被敌人强奸了，强奸你的人不知道是谁’，连仇恨的对象都没有，你会疯掉的。反正他们蒙着你的眼睛，那不如干脆让你恨我。”天草带着浅淡的笑，在没有任何多余叙述的情况下依旧让爱德蒙听懂了到底发生过什么，“但是现在，我觉得还是得告诉你。”  
“……因为我不想死了。”他稍微歪过头，用下颌骨贴着爱德蒙的侧脸，温柔地说下去。  
“现在，我有即使让你疯也得活下去的理由。”

一片安静。  
爱德蒙塞着耳塞，但他抱着天草，如此近的距离和固体传声都让他清楚地听到了天草的发言。  
天草说得很好听，但他不相信。就像他从未想过天草为了一次恋爱伤人一般，他绝不会相信，天草会为了自己活下去而把尘封如此之久的话语就这样抛出。  
无论怀有怎样的仇恨、怎样的目的，天草那双手不适合伤人，这点爱德蒙早有体会。有些人是狠不起来的，无关教养、无关素质，他选择的路就是割肉喂鹰以身饲虎，但凡有一点自己替别人受伤的机会，他都会把别人从枪口推开。  
那是他说服自己对别人抱有的爱，也是经历过疼痛和失去才更不希望别人经历它的伤痕遍布的温柔。  
芦屋道满垂着头，一声不吭地贴着柱子。他被绑在柱子上才没有滑下去，整个人像个大号木偶，完全失去灵魂般沉默着。天草没有细说当时发生的情况，但其实已经不需要再问。这场持续太久的误会被揭开时，他过去做的一切就都变成了小丑的自娱自乐。  
爱德蒙不知道也不关心他做过什么、付出过怎样的努力。他继续靠着天草的肩膀，自娱自乐地玩天草的白毛，三个人一时都没有出声，只有芦屋道满剧烈的喘息回荡在路上。  
“……我不信。”  
他哑着嗓子，慢慢吐出几乎听不清的词。  
“我不相信你。”  
有风从爱德蒙耳边掠过。他想起在罗宾星天草带他去听风，从那时候开始，天草就是一个不称职却万分适合爱德蒙的向导。  
他垂下手，用手腕碰天草的指尖。两个人都能感觉到他剧烈的脉搏，就好像要用这跳动表达粉红色的心绪。但硬要说的话，这只是一种哨兵独有的争夺向导注意力的方式：你的哨兵刚打过架，累得要死，我们赶紧解决问题回屋做精神疏导。  
“别撒娇。”天草用唇语将爱德蒙刚才的话还给他。爱德蒙在他颈侧咬了一口，没有作声。  
芦屋道满：“……”  
他余光察觉到爱德蒙的动作，抬头一看，就看到这俩人在打情骂俏。  
操。  
他这边沉浸在混乱茫然愤怒惊惧中，满心都是痛苦和悲伤，而造成他极度混乱的元凶居然在他眼前谈恋爱，是可忍孰不可忍。  
芦屋道满觉得自己突然有了用不完的活力，什么混乱思考都要往后扔，就凭现在这事他就要和天草结新的梁子。  
“喂，你有理由有什么用，你活得下去吗？”  
“知道他活不下去你还费这么大力气追杀他，你对他可能是真爱。”爱德蒙也懒得假装耳塞有效果了，再怎么哨兵用耳塞都堵不住A+级变态的感官，就像现在，他能清楚地闻到天草身上清澈的香气环绕在自己身边，像一团看不见的绵软云朵，而正常人闻到气味都困难。  
被云朵包裹的爱德蒙闭上眼，把天草往自己怀里更紧地搂了搂，任凭芦屋道满瞪着他。  
“什么追杀他啊，我明明是来——是来——”  
“奉命来销毁资料，但是碰到我了就顺便动个手。国会给你的信息也是资料在这里，你才没在爱德蒙带你来这里时提出质疑，对吧？你想把资料销毁在我面前，是这样吧？”  
芦屋道满的怒视从爱德蒙脸上转到天草脸上。  
“……芦屋道满。”天草叹息道，“你还记得，我们在那场战争中，是并肩作战的吧？”  
是并肩作战的战友。  
直到那件事发生，他被蒙着眼睛按在黑暗中施暴，再见到光明时，天草注视着他的脸，慢慢说，是我做的。  
芦屋道满那时候就自己抢了飞行器不顾一切地飞离那颗星球，也正因如此，他还活着。  
“实验室的事，我告诉过你。你去过实验室，看过里面的一切，对吧？”  
“所以？”他红着眼，长久的愤怒再次袭击了他。为什么要说出来。既然一开始选择了谎言那就一直闭嘴啊。他一个人离开故土在纽约星挣扎那么久，抛弃一切自己以为无法抛弃的东西拼命向上爬，就是为了告诉这个人，就是为了让他听到自己被背叛的愤怒——可对方却说，一切都是只是一场误会。  
就这样把他一个人留在仇恨的噩梦中。  
“所以没有什么资料。资料就在你脑海里，你翻阅过它们，你还可能记得其中的只言片语。要销毁的从来都是你，这里没有资料，只有炸药。”

太久的静寂。  
依旧是拉长的、呜咽般的风声。

“……我？”  
“嗯。”少年点头的动作在他眼里近乎残忍。  
“他们是……想杀了我？”  
施暴的不是天草。炸毁星球的命令来自国会。而如今，他挣扎向上的容身之处决定杀死他。  
他所有的仇恨落在空处，所有的努力又付诸东流。  
“你不是想不到，你只是不想去想而已。”少年的声音在他耳朵里变成空洞的回响，只剩下心理强烈的尖叫推拒的欲望。  
他骗我。一定是他骗我。我为什么要相信区区一个强奸犯，而不是我相处了十年的同事。我还没看到炸弹爆炸，我凭什么相信。  
可是，一个声音在他心里轻轻说，他才是你的战友与同族，而他们是雅利安人为主的纽约星人。  
你其实已经信了，只是不愿说服自己放弃。  
“没有……我，没有……”  
嗒，嗒，嗒。  
即使在这样混乱的状态下，哨兵的感官依旧让他清楚地听到了对方的脚步声。他不想抬头，于是在视野上方出现一双黑色的军鞋，然后是军队的制服裤。  
天草在他面前停下，手抬起搭在他脸侧，稍微向上用力。那是一种试探，如果芦屋道满坚持低头，这点力量不可能达成目的。但就像找到了台阶，芦屋道满顺着他的力道抬起视线，再一次注视对方的脸。  
从十二年前就没变过的脸。  
曾经战场上带领他们的是这张脸，炸毁星球结束战斗、仿佛将一切忘却的也是这张脸。  
“你真的不恨吗？”他呆呆地问。  
少年一愣，然后温柔地勾起唇，将笑容印在他眼里。  
“恨和爱不冲突。”  
真是奇怪而讨厌的家伙。  
恨，原谅，爱。他好像能轻松地跨过这其中的天堑，让埋头于复仇的人一个不小心就被他甩得太远，再想追赶时已经只能远望着他的光，而忽然发觉自己已是身处泥潭。  
芦屋道满注视着他，好像从未认识过他那样。他和带领战争时的那个人不一样了。还是那个人，但确实已经有很多地方不再相同。  
“你……”  
天草将手指按在自己唇间，摇了摇头。  
“已经是过去了。就算无法过去，也已经过去了。”  
风将他脸侧的白色扫得摇摇晃晃。  
“……你只是想要资料吧？”  
少年无奈地皱起眉，却没有否认他：“也可以这么说。”  
“要是我疯了你今天绝对拿不到资料。”  
“总比你被炸死或者回纽约向被用其他办法杀掉好。我想让你在这边躲几天，把资料说给我，但如果我不说出真相，我没办法说服你。”  
“……我要是说我当时只是随手翻了翻，没记住呢？你看的次数比我多得多，你才该是记得最清楚的那个人。”芦屋道满还是习惯性地想给他找麻烦。  
想否定他。想稍微找到能肯定自己的地方。想找到新的立足之处。  
“实验室的控制人是我名义上的养父。战争开始后不久他就被敌军一炮轰掉了，也是那时候我才越过他的权限接手了实验室。所以我也没看过几次资料，而且，那份资料我记不住。为了防止实验体失控，所有文档都用电波加密过，那里的一切设施都可以说在针对我和姐姐。……所以我才会要没有携带目标基因的你去看。”  
但是他没来得及问。战争总是会带来太多的不确定因素。  
“然后，我基本就是在自杀性行动，因为军部让我看到了‘可能’，我就去帮助他们……按照本来的计划，我现在已经可以去死了。……不，其实，之前‘七律’号那件事的时候我就已经可以去死了。因为有了新的理由，才临时变更计划，也就显得有点不那么紧凑……很危险。但我的运气很好。”  
“嗯，很好。”芦屋道满忍不住吐槽了一句，“一场官司把夏洛克·福尔摩斯逼到你们那边，快速划分势力阵营逐个击破，轻松让国会乱成一锅粥，而作为最初棋子的你直接跑路完全不参与后续剧情，你知道什么叫虎头蛇尾吗？”  
“就是帅气出场紧急跑路？”天草以爱德蒙的方式耸耸肩，“活着才是最重要的豹尾，我又没有主角光环，还是别妄想参与所有事件一路帅气地活到最后了。……这不是跑路都快死了么？”  
芦屋道满发现他说不过天草。不，是他想让天草不安或愤怒，但天草好像压根没这两种情绪，以至于他的所有努力都打在空处。  
“有一句话是真的，”天草慢慢说，“我现在有必须活下去的理由。”  
芦屋道满看了一眼爱德蒙，爱德蒙压根没看他们，自顾自地玩着打火机往公园入口方向走，已经快要走出他们的视线范围了。  
“你的理由好像对这边没兴趣。”  
“嗯，他相信我。”  
“他好像一点都不在意我会不会挣脱锁链杀了你。”  
“嗯，他相信我。”  
“……我们贴得这么近他也不生气！”  
“嗯，他相信我。”  
芦屋道满的牙咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
“嗯，他相信我。”天草笑眯眯地重复了第四次，“我们已经到达聊天软件上的‘最常联系人’都不是对方、每天只说早安晚安也能毫不怀疑自己和对方的关系的程度了。就算我给他转发我和另一个人贴脸聊过往回忆的记录也一样。”  
甚至还捧着“另一个人”的脸。  
作为板上钉钉的“另一个人”，芦屋道满刚升起来的一点好感和愧疚又被天草清了个干干净净，满嘴都是狗粮的味道，你们谈恋爱为什么要带上我难道你们缺个人见证你们的绝美爱情吗——“资料里有什么我早忘了，天草时贞你还是给我去死吧。”  
“生气了吗，我的最常用联系人？”  
“没有。”芦屋道满就是要逆着他回答，而天草明显知道他会这么做：“那为什么不说呢？”  
“我管你去死。”芦屋道满狠狠偏过头不去看他，“你以为你是谁，早就没人记得你了，给我消失在历史的尘埃里吧，天草时贞死在那场战斗里就够了。要是当年的那群家伙知道你原谅了敌人，他们肯定会杀了你的。”  
天草的笑容第一次僵了僵。那是很微小的变化，但芦屋道满还是看到了。他有点后悔，但又压着自己的后悔，把恶意强行覆盖在上面。  
“……”少年垂下目光，仿佛不知该如何反驳这句话。  
“所以说——”  
“那可没有。”爱德蒙冷不丁插入他们的谈话，两个人吵得太投入，都没有注意他的折返。  
“什么没有？”第一次，是天草没跟上他的思路。  
爱德蒙晃了晃手里拎着的东西：“我说他们可未必会打算杀了你。”  
……他拎着个人。  
是个孩子。  
是之前管爱德蒙叫叔叔、在他们进入公园前偷偷跟着他们的孩子。  
孩子虽然被提着领子拎着，但看起来不怎么害怕，一双眼乌溜溜地打转，转过天草又转过芦屋道满，再回头看看爱德蒙。  
“说吧，如果天草时贞原谅你们的敌人，你父亲会怎么办？”  
孩子眼睛又转了转，十分肯定地回答：“会放鞭炮。”  
天草：“……”  
芦屋道满：“……”  
“是真的，之前也有好多人气不过，说什么只是出来打个架家就被炸了，星球都没了，还想继续在这里打，他们也有组织的，我见过好多次。”孩子抬手比划着，“每次有人退出那个组织，我爸就放鞭炮，说又有一个人知道活下去了。要是天草时贞还活着，我爸肯定也希望他好好生活。”他一边说一边瞄天草，明显是还没确定天草到底是不是他认为的那个天草时贞，“所以肯定要买两大挂鞭炮，放一个小时。”  
孩童稚嫩的声音响在公园里，清澈得仿佛没有任何尘土能沾染。  
“我爸说，战斗是为了大家能活着，只有活不下去的战斗，没有战斗搞得人活不下去。”  
他偷瞄的那个少年用和刚才有点不一样的笑容面对他。孩子说不好哪里不一样，只是觉得更悲伤灰暗，却也更真实。  
“有好好记得爸爸的话呢。是个好孩子。”天草揉了揉他的发顶，尽管他自己曾拒绝过爱德蒙同样的动作，“谢谢你，不过，哥哥和这个大哥哥的事有一点麻烦，这是大人的事，你得先回家去，好不好？”  
“可是大人总是搞不明白我能搞明白的问题啊！”孩子鼓起脸大声说，“能好好谈的事，大人总是要面子啊要脸皮啊，非要装出很在意的样子，就好像乖乖承认自己恨不下去了想好好生活了很困难一样！”  
芦屋道满总觉得自己中枪中成了枪靶子。  
“总是出事了再后悔，明明那时候就没办法挽回了。大人最讨厌了！”孩子毫不留情地得出结论，“我说得对不对，小哥哥？”  
“……”天草抬眼去看爱德蒙，爱德蒙一脸面瘫。  
于是天草把目光放下去，在孩子口袋里看到了爱德蒙之前玩的打火机。  
……就说这不像孩子的话嘛。  
“能说出这么长的话确实很不容易……”天草斟酌着字句，“但是你真的得回家了。我给你糖，你边走边吃，好不好？”  
于是片刻后，爱德蒙拎着孩子扔回公园门口，冲之前被天草劝离、挡在公园门口不让其他人进来的莫西干头等人点点头，而孩子欢天喜地地嚼着糖玩着打火机，蹦蹦跳跳消失在巷口。  
至于被他或者说爱德蒙的话打成枪靶子的芦屋道满，他抽着嘴角被天草从柱子上放下来，开始现场复述文件内容。  
别问他为什么记得，他本来想用这个坑天草的。  
结果不仅没坑成，差点把自己搭进去。

“……最后，”用了超过五个小时语音转文字录文档的芦屋道满喝着水，暗搓搓地补了一句，“按这个文件，就算你能活着你也别想当回哨兵了，小心床上吃亏。”  
你可以不下地狱，但你至少给老子当下边的。  
“我一直是下边的啊。”天草坦率地回答。  
芦屋道满：“……”  
“爱德蒙技术不错，可惜不能让你试。”  
“……天草时贞你闭嘴给我去死。去死吧去死吧去死吧——”

n：0，天草胜，今天的春城十分和平。


End file.
